


Amikor Perselus Piton jóképű, nem visszataszító, és végül még a lányt is megszerzi

by mrsgombember



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, If you look for embarrassing dad in the dictionary you'll find a picture of Tony Stark, M/M, Peter is Not Impressed, Stephen Strange is Not Impressed either just so you know, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony is his lost biological dad, and Peter Quill likes old memes, guest stars: Wade Wilson really wants Peter to pay attention to him, like. at all., warning: i don't understand pre-med. this is just really self indulgent fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgombember/pseuds/mrsgombember
Summary: És aztán, mintha amúgy nem az elhidegült biológiai apák leggázabbja lenne, Tony Stark hirtelen megállt, felemelte a napszemüvegét (hiszen persze, hogy napszemüveget vesz fel egy áprilisi napon az előadó teremben), és a hímringyók történetének legalaposabb és legnyilvánvalóbb vizslatásával illette Strange professzort.Aztán visszatolta orrára a szemüveget, és győzedelmes vigyorát a tanárnak szegezve azt mondta, „Természetesen én Tony Stark volnék.”Avagy: Peter Parker rosszul érzi magát és el akar lógni a neurológia előadásáról. Tony csak segíteni akar (és talán randira hívni a fia jóképű tanárát). Stephen Strange pedig csak békében le akarja adni az óráját.





	Amikor Perselus Piton jóképű, nem visszataszító, és végül még a lányt is megszerzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Utopiste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiste/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where Severus Snape is hot, not a stalker, and somehow gets the girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837423) by [Utopiste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiste/pseuds/Utopiste). 



> Írói megjegyzés:  
>  Ez egy ajándék fic a lelkitársamnak, akinek totál simán meglett az egyetemi felvételije és minden földi jót megérdemel. Ráadásul ez az első ficem az AO3-n és képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy ironstrange. Mi mindent megteszek a szeretet nevében. Ezért megérdemlek egy Legjobb Barátnak járó Oscart.  
>    
>  A következőn alapulva:  
>  @marvelspolls  
>  ha el akarsz lógni egy rohadt unalmas óráról, kit hívnál fel, hogy játsza el az aggódó apát, akinek haza kell vinnie "családi vészhelyzet" ürügyével  
>    
>  @marvelstexts retweetelte  
>  strange a professzor, tony pedig tutira az "aggódó apa"  
>  (https://twitter.com/marvelstexts/status/1002464065845772288)  
>    
>  Fordítói megjegyzés:  
>  Ennek a fic-nek és a sorsnak köszönhetem, hogy megismertem Léa-t, eme remekmű fantasztikus írónőjét, szóval csak az univerzum hívásának tettem eleget a fordítással. Meg amúgy sem hagyhattam ki, mert végig sírva röhögtem rajta. Love you, bitch.  
> 

**Tony Stark**

Ugh Tony nem érzem jól magam

szerintem megfáztam

Olvasva 9:04

az előkészítő szívás

Olvasva 9:17

mit gondolunk egy fél napos lógásról

 

 

**Ne(r)d Leeds**

ugh kurva előkészítő

jól vagy??

már megint szexi piton az

még mindig nem szexi és csak azért mert brit még nem lesz belőle piton, édes istenem

borzalmas ízlésed van férfiak terén szerencséd hogy hetero vagy

érte bemelegednék

amúgy meg nem te mondtad hogy strange „kiszívta az életet és a lelket minden diákból akit összehozott vele a sors, és nem dramatizálom túl ned, majd észreveszed ha eltűntem mert MEGGYILKOLT ned, egy doktor és sOSEM fogják tudni rábizonyítani”

ez eléggé pitonosan hangzik

NEM dramatizáltam túl

ember

talán egy PICIT túldramatizáltam

apu még az üzeneteimre sem válaszol :(((

LÁTTAM hogy elolvasta és itt ülök mint egy gyökér

tuti hogy már nem is szeret VÉGE MINDENNEK

miben egyeztünk meg mr starkkal kapcsolatban

hogy apunak hívni furcsa de kicsit akkor is menő?

ja és még?

hogy nem szabadna beleélnem magam mert visszafelé sülhet el blablablasdhfjh

jó fiú

vegyél be egy advilt

nincs gyógyszerem

ami így utólag belegondolva elég vicces

ó az irónia

halál oka: drámai irónia

haha.

ne legyél csak azért bunkó mert az apád nem szeret téged

NED!!

 

 

Nem arról volt szó, hogy Peter utálta az előkészítőt. Mindenképpen orvos akart lenni. És igaz, hogy a legtöbb órája kemény volt, mégis fel tudta fogni az anyagot, ha eléggé odafigyelt, ami már magában elismerést érdemelt, figyelembe véve bimbózó kapcsolatát a biológiai apjával, a Lizzel történő durva szakítását, és azt a fura srácot, aki mindig papírgalacsinokkal dobálta az előadások alatt.

De Dr. Strange _Bevezetés a neurológiába_ órája? Na, azt maga volt a pokol.

Peter nem tudta felfogni, hogyan lett ebből a paliból tanár. Először is úgy tűnt, mintha csak muszájból tűrné el őket (kivéve az eggyel mögötte ülő kócos lányt, de ő nagyon furcsa volt, ezért nem számított). Úgy tűnt, mintha még _tanítani_ sem igazán szeretett volna. A legtöbbször csak elhadarta az előadásra szánt anyagot, és szemét forgatta a kérdések többségére. Egyszóval Peter hasonlata helyén való volt: körülbelül olyan volt, mint Perselus Piton higiénikusabb, nem visszataszító verziója.

Talán a végén Strange-nek tényleg sikerül eltennie láb alól a fejfájás, takony és agy… velő… valamiről szóló előadásának kombójával. Peter ismét elolvasta az utolsó oldalt. Semmi értelme nem volt. Felnyögött, és a kezeibe temette az arcát. És még igazi barátai sem voltak a Stanfordon, legalábbis még nem, vagyis _muszáj_ lesz írnia az osztály csoportos beszélgetésébe, ami mindig tele volt starlord69 idejét múlt, száraz meme-jeivel, és francba, de elege volt ebből a napból.

„Mr. Parker, megértem, hogy a maradék három agysejtje is sorvadásnak indult a végzetes tudatlanság felé vezető úton, de megtenné, hogy odafigyel az órán? Vagy akár el is hagyhatja a termet. Bal oldalon van az ajtó,” mondta Dr. Strange, Peter pedig olyan gyorsan pattant fel a helyéről, hogy majdnem megszédült.

Strange volt a _legrosszabb_. Ugyanakkor mégis mennyi időbe telt neki kigondolni ezt a mondatot, miért hatott ennyire természetesnek, és az angol akcentustól miért lesz hirtelen minden szarkasztikusabb?

„Sajnálom, professzor, csak-”

Két dolog történt egyszerre: Peter telefonja rezegni kezdett az asztalon, aki már érezte is, ahogy Strange sötét, kegyetlen elméjében formálódni kezdenek a gúnyos megjegyzések telefonokról, általános ostobaságról és szomorú kutyás tweetekről, majd az ajtó hangosan becsapódott mögöttük.

Mindenki hátrafordult, hogy szemmel kövesse Tony kibaszott Stark magabiztos előretörését a termen át.

„Szevasztok, gyerekek. Ne, nem szükséges a taps, csak megérkezett a szerény milliárdos a 9 órás előadásotok közepére, hogy megmentsen benneteket a kora reggeli órák poklából, mint egy modernkori Jézus,” Tony elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd hozzá gyorsan tette: „Édes istenem, nem hiszem el, hogy ezek még mindig léteznek, nem ütközik ez az emberi jogok védelmébe, a törvénybe vagy az általános illemszabályokba? Mikor fog a Human Rights Watch az igazi problémákra figyelmet szentelni? Mindegy, most egy gyors mentőexpedíción vagyok.”

„Elnézést,” szólalt meg Dr. Strange olyan hangnemben, amiből tisztán ki lehetett hallani, hogy szerinte nem neki kéne elnézést kérnie, „de ki is maga?”

És aztán, mintha amúgy nem az elhidegült biológiai apák leggázabbja lenne, és Peter nem akart volna így is meghalni, Tony Stark hirtelen megállt, felemelte a napszemüvegét (hiszen persze, hogy napszemüveget vesz fel egy áprilisi napon a mesterségesen megvilágított előadó teremben csak a látszat kedvéért), és a hímringyók történetének legalaposabb és legnyilvánvalóbb vizslatásával illette Strange professzort. Aztán visszatolta orrára a szemüveget, és győzedelmes vigyorát a tanárnak szegezve azt mondta, „Természetesen én Tony Stark volnék. Talán hallott már rólam. Szoktak excentrikus milliárdosnak is nevezni, zseni feltalálónak-”

„Vagy túlbuzgó focista anyukának?” találgatott Dr. Strange.

Mint akinek nem lehet egykönnyen szarvát törni, Stark (visszaváltottak vezetéknév használatra, Peter vészhelyzeti döntést hozott) _rákacsintott_ a tanárra. „Hívjon, aminek csak akar.”

Dr. Strange feje már vörösödött. De nem a jó fajta vörösödés volt – hanem a mérges, bosszúállós háttérsztori fajta. Viszont látszólag Starknak semmiféle túlélési ösztöne nem volt, ugyanis megragadta Peter karját (ez járt a sor szélén való ülésért) és folytatta: „Ugyan szeretnék maradni és beszélgetni, szükségem van erre a fiatal emberre egy nagyon veszélyes, nagyon titkos tudományos kísérlethez, ami, igen, hölgyeim és uraim, nagyon gazdaggá és még _annál is_ elérhetőbbé teszi majd.”

„Miért vagy ilyen,” suttogta Peter szenvedéssel teli hanggal.

„Nem tetszik a dolog?” kérdezett vissza Tony.

Mivel Tony Stark olyan volt, mint egy szélvihar, és most képtelenség is lett volna harcolni vele (bár Peter később jócskán bepótolta az autóban haza felé menet), olyan gyorsan összekapkodta a cuccait, ahogy csak lehet, amikor valakinek be van dugulva az orra, le van lassulva agya és alig tud megállni a lábán, mert olyan érzése van, mintha a fejét vattával tömték volna ki, és Tony után ment. Az előadó terem sorai között járva azt kívánta, bárcsak elnyelné a föld, vagy legalább egy gyors, fájdalommentes halál érné amint lehet.

 

***

 

Ezután az élet megszokottan folytatódott a Stanfordon kettő áldottan nyugodt hétig. Természetesen most már akárhányszor találkoztak, Dr. Strange-ből egy egyfajta csendes, elnyomott harag áradt felé, de már egy ideje nem alázta meg mások előtt, és ez tökéletesen elég volt Peternek, akinek elég kevés elvárása volt a jövőjével kapcsolatban.

Szóval. Peter élete annyira volt zavartalan és drámamentes, amennyire csak lehetett Tony Stark gyerekeként, úgy, hogy a legjobb barátja napi szinten tudósított a fölöttébb robbanékony MIT-s kísérleteiről, és hogy Wade Wilson (Peter egy kampuszos bulin tudta meg a nevét, ahol majdnem kerek húsz percet maradt, ami már magában dicséretre méltó) papírgolyókkal bombázta a hátát az órán ülve. Tony sem aggodalmaskodott már a vastag pulcsik és sálak hiányán, amikor Instagramra posztolt ki képet. Mindez azt jelentette, hogy Peter a vihar előtti csend érzésével élte mindennapjait, tudva, hogy a nyugalom nem fog sokáig tartani, mégis minden porcikájával reménykedve az ellenkezőjében.

Pont ezért volt csalódott, de nem meglepett, amikor Tony belopakodott a neurológia órájára.

 

**Tony Szark**

tony miért vagy ilyen

ne tégy úgy mintha nem olvasnád az smseimet a google szemüvegeden

kinek van még egyáltalán google szemüvege

LÁTOM hogy láttad ugye tudod

a beégetésemmel akarsz kompenzálni a külön töltött évekért

NE MENJ ODA DR STRANGE-HEZ MEG FOG GYILKONI A GOLYÓSTOLLÁVAL

ORVOS A TAG MINIMUM 24 FÉLEKÉPPEN MEG TUDNÁ CSINÁLNI

senki sem fog rájönni hogy ő volt

Olvasva 9:19

 

 

„Hellóka,” mondta Tony, miközben ’csábítóan’ Strange asztalára könyökölt. A tanár rámeredt.

„Jó reggelt, Mr. Stark. Megkérdezhetném, mit csinál itt?”

„Természetesen az előadását jöttem meghallgatni!”

Kínos csend.

„Szóval,” folytatta Tony lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül. „Hova érdemes beülni?”

Még hosszabb kínos csend.

„A kortársai között az utolsó sorban van még szabadhely, ahol kedvem szerint ignorálhatom, csak úgy, mint a kiábrándító tanítványaim nagyrészét. Mr. Quill helyét nyugodtan elfoglalhatja.”

(Mr. Quill az említés hallatára felkiáltott, hogy „Hé!”, ami meggyőzőbb lett volna, ha nem alszik félig.)

„Király!” mondta Tony jókedvűen, és megindult a leghátsó sor felé.

 

**Tony Szark**

NE MENJ ODA DR STRANGE-HEZ MEG FOG GYILKONI A GOLYÓSTOLLÁVAL

ORVOS A TAG MINIMUM 24 FÉLEKÉPPEN MEG TUDNÁ CSINÁLNI

senki sem fog rájönni hogy ő volt

Nem azért, de egy „az ölembe nyugodtan ülhetne” kijárt volna

többé nem szólok hozzád

 

***

 

Ismét eltelt két hét, és Tony, nem meglepően, semmit sem ért el Dr. Strange-nél. Ó, így is megjelent az összes előadásán, sőt néha még a vonakodó Peter mellé is leült, de ez sem állította meg Dr. Strange-t abban, hogy úgy nézzen Tony-ra, mint a Louboutinje talpáról levakart rágódarabra, és hogy ráadás haraggal a mozdulataiban csapkodja hátra a talárját/köpenyét, akármikor összefutottak a folyosón. Mindezen nagy valószínűséggel nem segített, hogy Tony az előadásokon a többi diákkal sugdolózott, vagy a telefonját és laptopját nyomkodta, vagyis körülbelül mindent csinált ahelyett, hogy rajongása tárgyára figyelt volna.

 

**Tony Szark**

Nem vagyok belezúgva

Felnőtt férfi vagyok, ráadásul milliárdos playboy is

Kinőttem a rajongásból

múltkor még azt mondtad, olyan fényes a haja hogy modellkedhetne a L’Oréalnak

Csak objektív tényeket közöltem, Peter

 

 

Peternek fogalma sem volt, mi rosszat tett élete során, de minden jel arra utalt, hogy valami borzalmasat, mert Isten, az Erő és valamennyi felsőbbrendű lény ki volt rá hegyezve. Még a nem-teljesen-apjának is randitanácsokat kellett adnia, ami őrület volt, mert először is, soha senkinek nem szabadna tőle randitanácsokat kérnie (majdnem két egész évig bámulta Lizt a terem másik oldalából, mielőtt el merte hívni, mire kiderült az apjáról, hogy egy maffiavezér, aki kétszer is szét akarta veretni Petert az alattvalóival, ő meg azt hitte, jaj, de jó humora van az öregnek), másodjára pedig a nem-teljesen-apja Tony Stark volt; nyomaték azon, hogy _Tony Stark_. Hogy lehetett milliárdos playboy létére ennyire béna?

Végül azt tanácsolta Tony-nak, hogy talán szemtől szemben kéne beszélgetnie a kiszemeltjével, mint egy normális ember, ahelyett, hogy állandóan az agyára megy, vagy tudomást sem vesz róla az óráján. Vagy, ha bevállalós kedvében van, még Strange érdeklődési köreiben is elmerülhetne jobban (az agy, és emberek tönkretétele felé irányuló rajongásán kívül Peter semmit sem tudott róla). A tanács nem talált barátságos fülekre. Peter fel is adta a dolgot ezután.

Pont emiatt volt olyan meglepő, amikor Tony felállt óra után és odasétált Strange-hez, rákönyökölt az asztalára, és azt mondta, „Dr. Strange, mit gondol Murata legújabb húzásáról az elhúzódó alváshiánnyal összeköthető sejtproliferáció csökkenésével és az újszülött neuronok működésével kapcsolatban?” (Amiatt is meglepő volt, hogy Peter felkészítős volt, mégis egy egész percbe telt neki megérteni mit is jelentett az a mondat, ami oly’ természetesen hagyta el Tony száját.)

„Most szórakozik velem?” kérdezte Strange kételkedve. És gyanakodva, És fölöttébb öntelten. Sok érzelmi árnyalatot volt képes belevinni a hangjába, Peter szókincse pedig hiányos volt a helyes reprezentációhoz.

„Nem, csak nemrég olvastam egy cikket, és amikor most felhozta a sejtproliferációt és a hozzá kapcsolódó exogén faktorokat, eszembe jutott, vajon mi a véleménye a témáról.”

„Nem is figyel oda az óráimon,” mutatott rá Strange.

„Dehogynem.”

„Ne hazudjon.”

„Rendben, nem szoktam. Csak körülbelül az ötven százalékára. Jó, negyven. De ez felkészítő, én pedig ezer éve ott hagytam az iskolát, ráadásul diagnosztizálatlan ADHD-s gyerek voltam, nem az én hibám.”

„Az MIT-n diplomázott. Nincs orvosi képesítése, ahogy még doktori végzettsége sem, _Mister_ Stark.” (A professzorok között népszerű volt egymás sértegetése a doktorik miatt, tudta meg Peter.)

„Zseni vagyok,” jött Tony egyszerű válasza. „Tehát, Murata?”

„Hé, feltartod a sort, haver, _Bevezetés a genetikába_ lesz öt perc múlva,” szólt hátra egy borzas hajú lány, kizökkentve Petert a hallgatózásából. (A lány után sietett a folyosón, csak szavakat csípve el Strange hosszú és legalább annyira öntelt válaszából.

 

***

 

Amikor Peter legközelebb találkozott Strange-el, az meglepetésére nem a csütörtök 9 órás előadásakor volt. Tony-nál töltötte a hétvégét, és éppen a konyhába sétált be szombat reggel, amikor is megpillantotta Strange-et Tony legelnyűttebb AC/DC-s pólójában, amiben mégis valahogy tekintélyt parancsoló maradt.

„H- helló, Mister Doktor Strange, uram?”

„Jó reggelt, Peter. Kérsz egy pohár kávét?”

Peter elől egy kéz kapta el a kávékiöntőt, amíg ő elképedten bámult maga elé. „A gyerek koffeinmentesen él, Stephen. Nem tesz jót a fejlődésének, addiktív, plusz nem lehet vele bánni már a második pohár után.”

„Mily’ meglepően működik a genetika,” morogta Strange

Peter földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt az asztal előtt. Tony és Strange civakodtak. Tony reggel 9-kor fent volt, látszólag kipihenten, nem pedig kávé illatú lehelettel, és táskákkal a szeme alatt. Strange-en nem a megszokott öltönye volt, és még el is mosolyodott az előbb. A haja sem volt tökéletesen hátra simítva.

Peternek az a szörnyű érzése támadt, hogy ez a szóváltás igazából előjáték volt.

„Visszafekszem aludni,” jelentette be Peter a levegőbe.

 

**Ne(r)d Leeds**

apu szexi pitont dugja

ez ANNYIRA pitonos húzás

utálom az életem, téged meg főleg

 

 

**Tony Szark**

ha megbukok neurológiából nagyon ki leszek rád akadva

Tökre érhető lenne

Figyelj

Tudom, hogy te vagy az egyetlen gyermekem, de nálad jobbat nem is kérhettem volna

Ezt az üzenetet két percen belül törölni fogom és sohasem fogunk beszélni róla

képernyőkép mentve, nednek és may-nek elküldve

Kezelhetetlen vagy. Büszke vagyok rád.

**Author's Note:**

> Bónusz jelenet:  
> Tony természetesen eltulajdonítja a félévi zh-kat, amiket Stephen leosztályozott, és összekap vele Peter értékelésén. És nem, Stephen, nem protekcióról van szó, ha a fia egy ZSENI.


End file.
